I Will Always Love You
by melsmalfoy
Summary: Estava casado com a Greengrass. Tinha um filho com a Greengrass. Mas não era a sua Greengrass.
1. Prólogo

**I Will Always Love You**

**Prólogo**

"Você pode se distanciar de quem está correndo atrás de você, mas não do que está correndo dentro de você". Ele bem que tentara. Mas não conseguira. Daphne continuava correndo dentro de si.


	2. Rainy Ending Given to a Perfect Day

**Capítulo 1 – ****What a Rainy Ending Given to a Perfect Day**

Eles estavam, como sempre, sentados à sombra de uma árvore em alguma pracinha em Londres, abraçados, como se o mundo inteiro se resumisse aos dois. Após alguns segundos de visível decisão, ela falou:

- Não podemos mais ficar juntos.

- _Por quê? _– ele achava que já tinham discutido aquilo milhões de vezes.

- Astória também te ama.

- Eu sei. Mas eu _te_ amo.

- Astória está grávida, Draco.

- Parabéns para ela! – Merlin, ele podia ser tão idiota.

- _De você_, Draco.

- _O quê?_ Como? – ele definitivamente era idiota.

- E você ainda pergunta como!

- E você vai abrir mão de mim por causa dela? Pensei que me amasse mais do que tudo. Foi o que você me disse.

- Eu te amo muito, mais do que tudo. Astória também. Eu não sou egoísta como Astória, vou abrir mão do amor da minha vida para que Astória possa ser feliz.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu _não vou ficar com ela_, Daphne!

- Draco, ela está _grávida_! Você não pode simplesmente abandonar ela assim! Você foi tão irresponsável quanto ela!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Mas e o que você espera que eu faça? _Case com ela?_

- Eu não. Mas meus pais e os seus sim.

- _Os meus pais?_

- Astória gosta de jogar baixo às vezes.

- E você? Como vai ficar nessa história toda?

- Vou tentar ficar bem.

- Eu sempre vou te amar, Daphne.

- Não me diga isso – murmurou ela, algumas lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos verdes para as bochechas rosadas. Ele afastou uma mecha loira do rosto de Daphne e a beijou.

- Não posso evitar te dizer a verdade. Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar, sempre Daphne.

- Eu também sempre vou te amar, Draco – respondeu ela, deixando-o envolve-la em seus braços.


	3. We Live With the Past in the Present

**Capítulo 2 – We Live With the Past in the Present**

Escórpio tinha sete anos, a magia já começava a se manifestar nele. Por vezes ele quebrava janelas, em outras, vasos de flores da mãe. Draco sentia-se orgulhoso de um jeito que não conseguia explicar. Seu pequeno menino, Escórpio Malfoy, logo já estaria indo para Hogwarts, com certeza para a Sonserina. O menino era sua alegria, sua força, ele faria qualquer coisa pelo pequeno menino loiro de olhos cinzentos. Pelo pequeno menino que se parecia tanto com ele e por vezes lembrava tanto a mãe, Astória... Ele, como Astória, tinha um gênio daqueles e adorava jogar baixo para conseguir o que queria. Naquele dia, estavam só os dois em casa, Astória tinha ido fazer compras e visitar os pais. Escórpio e Draco jogavam quadribol no jardim, ouviram a porta da frente ser aberta. Astória havia chegado em casa.

- Tem lugar para uma artilheira? – berrou uma voz saindo de dentro da casa. Não era Astória, era Daphne. Draco detestava quando ela chegava do nada. Gostava de se preparar psicologicamente para as visitas de Daphne, tentava não demonstrar o quanto sentia falta da loira ou o efeito que ela ainda causava nele. Principalmente na frente do filho, que não sabia das circunstâncias do casamento dos pais. Escórpio aprendera desde pequeno a não mencionar Daphne nem dar muita atenção à tia na frente da mãe, mas não sabia por que Astória demonstrava certo desprezo em relação à irmã mais velha.

Esse era um dos dias que Escórpio gostava, a tia Daphne viera ver ele, sua mãe não estava em casa e, ao contrário de sua mãe, seu pai gostava bastante de Daphne, ele sabia que sim. Desceu da vassoura e correu de encontro à tia.

- Hoje eu posso gostar muito de você! – disse ele, abraçando Daphne.

- Não diga essas coisas, Escórpio – ralhou Draco, porém ele sorria. Achava terrível a idéia de que Astória não deixasse o filho gostar de Daphne ou menciona-la. Mas ao mesmo tempo agradecia que ela não deixasse Escórpio mencionar Daphne, porque toda vez que ouvia o nome dela seu estômago embrulhava, surgia um nó na garganta e seu coração disparava e ele não gostava quando essas coisas aconteciam na frente de sua mulher.

Draco desceu também de sua vassoura e se encaminhou lentamente até Daphne, concedeu-lhe um breve abraço e sem olhá-la nos olhos disse:

- Astória não está.

- Eu sei – respondeu ela, olhando para a roseira mais próxima. – Não vim para vê-la. Vim ver Escórpio. – ela olhou para o menino. – Posso pedir para me trazer um suco?

- Claro, tia Daphne! – o menino saiu correndo, deixando Draco e Daphne a sós.

- Só para ver Escórpio?

- Pare – disse ela, sorrindo levemente. -, você sabe que não posso dizer...

- Sei e nem quero que diga que veio me ver também. Ou que veio apenas para me ver. Mas me dói lembrar o motivo de estarmos aqui, um erro de um adolescente. Eu queria poder concertar.

- Mas você não pode. Astória não pode. Eu também não posso. O passado sempre vai estar presente. E só nos resta o futuro.

- Não para nós dois.

- Você tem um futuro com essa família.

- Nessa família apenas Escórpio tem futuro. Astória e eu nunca tivemos futuro algum. Pergunte a sua irmã, garanto que ela vai reclamar do péssimo marido que eu sou. Embora eu tente de tudo para ser um bom marido, Daphne, eu não consigo! Não para ela! Pergunte ela e entenderá porque não existe futuro para mim. Talvez exista para você, ainda é jovem, é linda, sempre foi. Pode arranjar alguém bom para você.

- Não bom o bastante. Mas não me importa, vou viver com o meu passado sempre bem presente, relembrando tudo que passamos juntos e tirando desses momentos de felicidade força para viver, esperando que um dia possamos apenas nos abraçar de novo sem culpa.

- Não fale bobagens. Eu sempre vou te amar.

- Oito anos ao lado de minha irmã não foram suficientes para te fazer amá-la? Ou pelo menos me esquecer? Pensar em mim sem dor?

- Eu tento não pensar em você. Aliás, eu tento não pensar. Mas se você fizer o que fez hoje, aparecer sem avisar, eu lembro de tudo. E demoro a conseguir parar de pensar. Mas esquecer de você, jamais.

O silêncio reinou por alguns minutos, até ser quebrado por Daphne:

- Onde está Escórpio? Ele está demorando tanto...

- Deve ter esquecido do suco e estar conversando com nossos elfos domésticos... Ah, não! Astória! Ela não deve estar deixando o menino vir para cá, como pode ser tão controladora?

- Então é assim que trata sua irmã, Daphne! – berrou Astória, abrindo a porta com violência e saindo para o jardim ensolarado. – Eu saio de casa e você corre para cá! Deve estar morrendo de saudades do meu marido, nunca superou que ele te trocasse por mim, não é mesmo?

- Astie, não fale assim – murmurou Daphne. – Eu vim para ver Escórpio.

- E, no entanto, está sozinha com meu marido no jardim! Exatamente como há oito anos atrás, não é mesmo? Você lembra Daph? Lembra? Lembra que vocês costumavam sair para o jardim da Mansão Malfoy ou da casa de nossos pais?

- Lembro Astie. Mas não tem necessidade de falar assim comigo. Sou sua irmã!

- Ah, é mesmo? Mas tentou roubar meu marido de mim! Mas não conseguiu, não é? Eu estava grávida e ele preferiu a mim! A mim!

- Astória, pare! Não vê que eu abri mão de Draco por sua causa? Para que você fosse feliz?

- Astória, Daphne! Chega! Por favor, Daphne, se me der um momentinho a sós com Astória...

- Claro. – e Daphne entrou na grande casa envidraçada.

- Astória, quantas vezes eu vou ter que pedir para você não fazer escândalos cada vez que Daphne vem nos visitar? É um milagre que ela ainda nos visite!

- Claro. Ela não poderia perder a chance de ver seu precioso Draco Malfoy!

- Por mais que você não aceite, Escórpio gosta dela. Então você será uma boa menina hoje, vai parar de fazer escândalos, convidaremos Daphne para jantar conosco e de noite nós conversamos. Entendido?

- Pare de tentar ser meu pai! Você é meu marido! Acho que por vezes esquece disso...

- Se você não fizesse com que isso fosse preciso, eu pararia de agir feito seu pai. Mas você age como uma criança todas as vezes que Daphne aparece! Isso é ridículo, Astória.

- E você já parou para pensar em como me sinto? Minha irmã dentro de minha casa, com meu marido... Vocês namoraram por bastante tempo, Draco, não posso ignorar isso. Ela era apaixonada por você. E olhe como é a nossa relação, não existe na...

- Não vamos ter uma discussão de relação agora. Vamos entrar.


	4. Beautiful Disaster

**Capítulo 3 – ****Beautiful Disaster**

Astória respirou fundo, recompondo-se por um momento, depois disse firmemente:

- Vamos entrar Draco. – enlaçou seu braço no do marido e entraram juntos pela porta dos fundos aberta.

A sala de estar da casa era grande, tinha uma lareira com o brasão da família Malfoy no canto esquerdo, próxima da janela, um grande sofá caramelo e duas poltronas caramelo dispostas ao lado da lareira e ao lado direito do sofá, um tapete creme no chão, uma mesa de vidro no centro, em que se encontravam um vaso de crisântemos, um maço de cigarros e um porta-retrato, com uma foto de Draco, Astória e Escórpio bebê. Na frente do sofá havia um grande armário, cheio de livros e álbuns de família e uma TV de plasma gigante. Sentados no sofá caramelo, estavam Escórpio e Daphne, dando gargalhadas. Assim que viram o casal entrar os dois sentaram-se muito eretos e pararam de rir imediatamente.

- Peço desculpas pelas palavras grosseiras de instantes atrás, minha irmã. Está convidada a jantar conosco hoje.

- Obrigada, mas acho que já causei tumultos demais a essa família hoje.

- Por favor, Daphne. Insisto que fique. Sentiria-me horrível se você apenas fosse embora depois do que aconteceu no jardim. Quero que fique e jante conosco, durma aqui se puder. Quero me redimir pelo que disse antes.

- Tudo bem. Eu fico, mas apenas esta noite, Astie.

- Ótimo! Pedirei à Merthin, nosso elfo doméstico, que faça comida para mais um.

- Obrigada – murmurou Daphne. Estava admirada, não esperava essa reação da irmã. Não que achasse que estava sendo verdadeira, sabia que Astória ainda estava queimando de raiva, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido entre sua irmã e seu precioso marido enquanto ela estivera fora. Sabia que tudo aquilo era coisa de Draco, mas não esperava que a irmã o obedecesse, em geral não o fazia, discordava de Draco em tudo, fazia tudo ao seu jeito.

Mas Astória não era idiota. Tinha um plano maior. Concordara pela primeira vez na vida com o marido e ainda pedira que a irmã dormisse em sua casa. Queria ver até onde ia à ousadia de Daphne em relação ao seu marido. Porque Draco a quisera e não a Daphne e ela achava que a irmã guardava rancor disso. Achava que Daphne esperava pela primeira oportunidade para atacar. Poderia ter tido-a esta tarde, se – graças a Merlin chegara em casa mais cedo – Astória não tivesse chegado bem na hora.

Então o jantar foi servido, todos estavam sentados na mesa, comendo sopa de cebola, frango assado e massa ao molho branco. Escórpio bebia suco de abóbora, enquanto os outros bebiam hidromel envelhecido em barris de carvalho por Madame Rosmerta. Draco nunca deixou de comprar dela, eram os melhores. Após, a sobremesa foi servida: pudim de leite e calda de caramelo. Em alguns instantes Escórpio começou a bocejar.

- Cama, mocinho! – ordenou Astória sorrindo. – E dê boa noite a todos!

- Tudo bem, mamãe. – disse ele levantando da cadeira, beijando a bochecha da mãe, do pai e depois da tia. – Boa noite pai, mãe e tia Daphne!

- Boa noite Escórpio, durma bem. – respondeu-lhe Daphne.

- Boa noite, filhão. – disse Draco, espreguiçando-se. – Acho que também vou dormir.

- Boa noite, meu menino. Também vou. Daphne, eu mandei Merthin arrumar o quarto de hóspedes para você. Boa noite!

- Boa noite, Astie e Draco. Já vou me retirando. – Daphne subiu as escadas lentamente. Abriu a porta do quarto ao final do corredor, à esquerda. O quarto estava imerso em escuridão. Ligou os lampiões com um gesto da varinha, conforme caminhava para o banheiro.

No suíte, Draco e Astória discutiam.

- Por que você tem sempre que acusar sua irmã? Não confia em mim? Acha que permitirei que aconteça alguma coisa? – sua voz falhou ao dizer isso. Ele sabia que permitiria.

- Confio em você! Mas não confio nela!

- Quantas vezes tenho que repetir? Daphne foi quem me contou que você estava grávida! Ela poderia não ter me contado nada!

- Você fala dela de um jeito... Por que defende ela?

- Porque você está errada!

- Eu sempre sou a errada para você!

- Ah, ótimo. Agora vai bancar a vítima! Astória pare!

- Tudo bem. Peço desculpas por estar sempre errada.

- Não vou nem responder. Não banque a vítima para cima de mim que eu não caio nessa, você me conhece muito bem. Pare de culpar Daphne, achei que essa questão já estivesse resolvida há muito tempo.

- Não estará resolvida enquanto Daphne não parar de vir aqui, em minha casa, e dar em cima do meu marido! Ela pensa que pode te roubar de mim, mas ela _não pode_! Você preferiu a mim e não a ela e Daphne não consegue aceitar a idéia de perder para mim!

Tomado de repentina coragem Draco respondeu, baixando um pouco o tom de voz.

- Agradeça a ela por estar casada comigo, Astória. Eu _nunca_ te escolhi. Eu escolhi a ela. Mas ela não quis ficar comigo. E sabe por quê? Porque ela não achava justo ficar comigo enquanto você também me amava e estava grávida. É isso que ela tenta dizer quando fala que abriu mão de mim pela sua felicidade!

- E será que deu certo? Será que eu estou feliz? – perguntou Astória friamente.

- Lamento – murmurou ele, encaminhando-se lentamente para a porta.

- Aonde você vai?

- Dormir com Escórpio – murmurou ele, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

Draco detestava os ataques de ciúmes de Astória em relação à irmã, embora não pudesse deixar de pensar que ela tinha certa razão. Mas não desconfiava da pessoa certa. Daphne se controlava, não demonstrava que ainda o amava na frente de Astória, tentava não ficar se aproximando. Enquanto ele não podia nem vê-la que já não raciocinava direito.

Abriu a porta do quarto do filho, apontando a varinha para os lampiões. Mas os lampiões já estavam acessos e, sentada na cama abraçada a Escórpio, estava Daphne. Levou um segundo para perceber que Escórpio chorava abraçado à tia.

- Ele ouviu vocês. – respondeu Daphne a pergunta muda de Draco. – Vocês bem que poderiam tentar não gritar, Draco! Ele está assustado, é só.

- Pode voltar para o seu quarto Daphne, eu cuido dele. Vou dormir com ele hoje.

- Não, volte para Astória. Ela não deve estar nada bem, você me defendeu. Não deveria...

- Não me arrependo disso. – murmurou ele, cortando Daphne. - Mas não posso voltar para lá a não ser que eu queira discutir mais e piorar as coisas. E não quero isso. Escórpio precisa de mim.

- Então eu vou voltar para o meu quarto. Boa noite, Escórpio.

- Não, tia. Fique aqui comigo. Fiquem vocês dois. Por que mamãe é tão má com a tia Daphne? Por que não gosta dela? – perguntou ele com os olhos lacrimosos no pai.

- Ela não entende algumas coisas, filho. Precisa de um tempo para pensar, colocar as coisas no lugar. Então ela poderá entender filho, é só.

- Ela vai parar de ser má com a tia Daphne? Eu vou poder falar nela e gostar dela?

- Sim, e você pode gostar de Daphne, filho. Goste o quanto quiser dela, porque eu também gosto muito dela. É impossível não gostar.

- E ela pode dormir com a gente?

- Não Escórpio – sussurrou Daphne, beijando-lhe a testa. -, sua mãe não iria gostar se soubesse que eu fiquei no mesmo quarto que seu pai... Boa noite, querido. – com um rápido olhar a Draco ela saiu do quarto, fechando a porta delicadamente ao passar. Caminhou na ponta dos pés, para evitar fazer barulho, até o quarto de hóspedes e quando abriu a porta encontrou Astória sentada na cama, chorando.

- Astie!

- Escórpio ouviu tudo, não foi?

Daphne correu até a irmã, ajoelhou-se na frente dela e murmurou:

- Ouviu os gritos. Até eu ouvi. Mas não acho que tenha entendido tudo. Só acha que você não gosta de mim.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio constrangido, Astória olhou para a irmã com os olhos incrivelmente verdes e murmurou:

- Por que nunca me contou?

- Nunca contei o quê?

- Que Draco só casou comigo porque você pediu.

- Eu não quis te machucar. Achei que ele poderia te amar.

- Mas ele não amou Daphne, ele nunca me amou. Meu casamento não passa de um belo desastre...

- Não diga isso! Eu... Sinto muito.

- Não sinta Daph, por favor. Esse casamento acabou antes mesmo de começar. Nós vamos nos separar.

- Ele não... – começou Daphne furiosa.

- Não. Eu. Vou pedir a separação amanhã. Não quero mais viver essa mentira.

- Mas e Escórpio? Draco nunca iria querer se separar dele!

- Não vou impedi-lo de ver o filho. E Draco é seu, de qualquer forma...

- Não pense dessa forma! Eu jamais iria...

- Você jamais iria. Mas ele... Ele te ama. Você o ama. Por que não?

- É terrível que seja assim. Vocês casados porque eu pedi, vocês separados porque ele ainda me ama... Não gosto de ser o motivo para as coisas acontecerem entre vocês.

- Você nunca pediu para que eu tivesse um filho com ele. Você o faria feliz.

- E te faria triste! Eu não poderia... Seria outro belo desastre.

- Não, não seria.

- Astória, pare! Ele é seu marido!

- E eu desejo que ele seja feliz.

- E eu desejo que minha irmã seja feliz.

- Não será com ele. Draco não pode me fazer feliz. Assim como eu não posso fazê-lo feliz. Pare você.

- Não. Não vou fazer isso.

- Daphne, por favor...

- _Astória, por favor! _Não. Não quero. Não vou me envolver com Draco Malfoy de novo. Não de novo.

Lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto de ambas, Astória sorriu tristemente, Daphne imitou seu gesto.

- Posso dormir com você, como nos velhos tempos em que eu tinha medo do escuro, Daph?

- Claro Astie. Como nos velhos tempos em que eu era forte e poderosa e afugentava cada um dos monstros. – e assim as duas irmãs adormeceram. Como duas crianças com medo do escuro. Ou melhor, com medo do desconhecido, do que poderia vir a cada novo passo que davam.


	5. Sun Comes Down

**Capítulo 4 – Sun Comes Down**

O sol nasceu. Seus raios entraram pelas grandes janelas da casa, encontrando no quarto de hóspedes o rosto das irmãs Greengrass e no quarto de Escórpio, o menino e o pai. Mas encontraram o quarto do casal Malfoy vazio. Não era uma grande novidade para os raios de sol que o quarto estivesse vazio, acontecia com freqüência. Com mais freqüência ainda encontravam uma Astória soluçante na cama e Draco no quarto de hóspedes. Voltaria a acontecer. Sempre.

Já era possível ouvir movimento na casa. Merthin, o elfo doméstico, fazendo o café-da-manhã apressado, Daphne Greengrass tomando banho, Astória penteando os longos cabelos loiros, Draco Malfoy escovando os dentes, Escórpio dormia.

Astória abriu a porta do quarto, respirou fundo e desceu as escadas, logo Draco também desceria. Escutou passos, como esperava, era ele.

- Precisamos conversar – anunciou.

- Astória, por favor... – começou ele, mas foi interrompido por um gemido dela e uma careta.

- Não quero brigar. Quero resolver as coisas.

- Não acho que... – começou ele novamente. E novamente foi interrompido por um gemido alto dela.

- Uma vez na vida quer me escutar, por favor? – ele imediatamente resolveu parar de falar e escuta-la. – Obrigada. Acho que está na hora de enxergarmos a realidade. Nosso casamento nunca existiu, Draco.

_Como se eu não soubesse disso_, pensou ele. Mas apenas fez uma careta, evitando sorrir e continuou parado olhando nos olhos verdes de Astória.

- Draco, eu quero me separar.

- E Escórpio? – foi a imediata pergunta dele. Jamais deixaria o filho.

- Não vou te impedir de vê-lo. Apesar de tudo, é seu filho. Você o ama. E ele ama você. Pedi para Daphne conversar com ele. Sabia que você iria aceitar bem a separação.

- Então agora ele já sabe?

- Provavelmente Daphne está conversando com ele agora... Você sempre a amou, não é mesmo?

Desconfortável com a pergunta, Draco murmurou algo como "pois é" e baixou a cabeça. Astória sorriu, um sorriso triste.


	6. Tell Me Lies

**Capítulo 5 – Tell Me Lies**

- Não entendo – murmurou Escórpio. -, eles não se amam mais?

- É. Mais ou menos isso Escórpio.

- E eu? Como fico? Eles também vão deixar de me amar um dia?

- Não querido – respondeu Daphne sorrindo docemente. -, o amor que temos por nossos filhos é um amor diferente. É algo incondicional. O amor que existia entre eles... – ela abaixou a cabeça, encarando os próprios joelhos. – Sabe, às vezes nós temos que tentar. Tentar de tudo para sermos felizes. Achamos que encontramos a pessoa perfeita e de repente algo nos diz que não. Às vezes, em nossa cabeça ou coração, ela continua sendo perfeita. Mas não para a gente. Tem alguma coisa que impede. E então devemos ir em busca de alguém que realmente nos complete. E sempre é melhor assim.

- Eles vão procurar pessoas melhores? Para serem meu pai? Ou minha mãe?

- Não – mais uma vez Daphne sorriu docemente, alisando o rosto pálido do menino. Despercebida, uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela. -, nunca ninguém vai substituir seu pai ou sua mãe. Nunca. Mas isso não significa que eles não possam encontrar outras pessoas e serem felizes, concorda?

- É... Eles vão ser felizes assim? Separados?

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Vai depender de que rumo à vida deles tomar. Isso é algo que o senhorzinho talvez não entenda.

- Sabe – disse Escórpio, dando um sorriso fraco à Daphne. -, acho que vai ser melhor assim mesmo. Eles vão parar de brigar. Não é?

- Sim, eles vão. Que bom que você entendeu. – ela respirou fundo. Tinha certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que travar uma guerra inevitável com Draco, guerra na qual ela esperava sair vitoriosa. – Vou... Ver como estão as coisas. Se precisar, é só me chamar. Está bem?

- Sim. Tia Daphne? – chamou o garoto.

- Sim?

- Pede, por favor, pra mamãe não matar o papai? – ela riu. – Às vezes eu acho que ela poderia fazer isso.

- Não se preocupe. Ela não faria isso. Mas de qualquer forma, vou cuidar para que não aconteça. – fechou a porta delicadamente e desceu os degraus da escada rapidamente, encontrando Astória e Draco em silêncio, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Daphne! – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Astória, preocupada.

- Bem – respondeu ela sinceramente. -, fez algumas perguntas... Mas entendeu. Acha que vai ser melhor se vocês não brigarem.

- Graças a Merlin! – exclamou Astória. Draco continuou quieto, olhando para Daphne. Dentro dele acontecia uma guerra. Falar ou não falar com Daphne? Iria pegar mal ele se separar de Astória e ir correndo para Daphne. Afinal, elas eram irmãs. Assim como já havia pegado mal quando ele largou Daphne para casar com Astória porque esta estava grávida. Ia sujar mais ainda o nome dele. Mas ele precisava lutar contra o orgulho. O que para Draco Malfoy já era praticamente uma batalha perdida.

- Bom... – Daphne inspirou fundo. – Eu tenho que ir trabalhar...

- Eu também. Não quer tomar café antes?

- Não, obrigada Draco. Prefiro sair agora.

- Tudo bem, eu acompanho você.

Daphne engoliu em seco. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que enfrentar ele. Mas preferia que fosse o mais tarde possível.

Os dois andavam por uma travessa, em direção à entrada de funcionários do Ministério da Magia. Daphne andava decidida, sem olhar para o lado. Mas Draco a observava sorrindo ligeiramente.

- Você lembra de quando terminou comigo por causa de Astória?

- Por favor, não. Você recém está se separando de Astória...

- Foi só uma pergunta Daphne!

- Tudo bem – respondeu ela respirando profundamente.

- Lembra?

- Claro que lembro.

- Você continua sentindo o mesmo que naquele dia?

- Não – ela respondeu baixinho. Era verdade. O que ela sentia era maior ainda.

- Eu continuo.

- Eu sei – ela murmurou. – Mas, por favor, não me diga isso.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu não vou fazer isso. Astória é minha irmã! Essa história já é suja demais...

- Daphne, eu não vou forçar nada, mas seria bom se você ao menos me dissesse o que sente, sabe, só para variar um pouco.

- Eu sinto que estou prestes a cair de um precipício sem fim.

- Não ajudou muito.

- Eu não quero te ajudar, Draco.

Fez-se silêncio entre os dois.

- São só palavras, Daphne. Palavras que você já disse antes.

- Eu deveria realmente esperar isso de você – ela sorriu tristemente. – Não são só palavras. E eu não vou dize-las, apesar de senti-las. E isso é um adeus – disse ela, dando as costas para ele. – Amanhã eu dou um jeito nisso. Você não me verá mais.

- Eu te amo.

- Não diga isso.

- Mas eu sinto isso.

- Então apenas minta para mim.


End file.
